Ninjago: Enter The Dragon
by Dracomon221
Summary: Ryka's been with the Ninja since the beginning; At least, that's what she's been told. After the Great Devourer was defeated, she mysteriously went into a coma. Days later, she awoke, forgetting all about them. While rediscovering herself and her True Potential, she gains horrid nightmares and visions that seem foreign to her, making Ryka fear of losing control of her inner dragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Nightmare

 **AN: IT'S YA FREAKIN BOY, Draco who never updates anymore...my god. I'm writing this because this time I have - (better write this down, ahem: "9/3/17, Draco has another unhealthy obsession with something involving her childhood, and proceeds to make a fanfiction along with an OC that has to be paired with a character otherwise she will flip out and swoon over the said character until she satisfies her needs by writing like she's running out of time." - Dracomon221) - what the parenthesis just said. NOW, I need to get this out and make sure I actually post something to prove my existence.**

 **This will be taking place near the end of season 1 or the beginning season 2 of Ninjago and continue on, since I am trying to catch up to the current season of Ninjago. (I'm on season 6, so It won't be long because of my binge watching haha) but as for the prologue, the character's having a flashback/vision of some sort and yeah. I'll come back at the end of the chapter so then I can explain a little more. But for now enjoy~**

All she could feel was fear. Her pale, aqua green eyes glistened in the moonlight, or what had seemed to be moonlight. She couldn't stand up, but as she looked down, her arms and legs were both chained on the ground and they seemed alien to her. Instead of her normal hands and feet, she was greeted with paws. Big, jet black paws with sharp claws. She tried to scream, but all that she could hear was a cry of fear. Not even a word had slipped out, just a roar.

She closed her eyes, she was able to lay down at least. Her wings had adjusted and covered her body - wait a minute...wings? She trembled. Never in her life had she been this terrified, she then felt warmth. She unfolded her wings and glanced up. There was a green tinted light, for sure it wasn't the moonlight from earlier, and this time, she was able to get up onto her legs. Except...they were still paws. The chains were gone, her hands were more so human but a mix of the jet black paws she had earlier. Feeling her head, she felt a set of long, scaly ears. What was happening to her? Where was she?

Pricking her ears, she flipped around and got onto all fours defensively. She saw a silhouette. The silhouette was familiar to her, she still stayed in her position but not as tense, she seemed more friendly, and relieved. Then silhouette started running toward her, in the silhouette's fist was a ball of fire. Her friendliness faded into confusion and fear.

 _Oh no…_

The Silhouette flung the fire at her, she swiftly dodged it. Her tail nearly getting singed. Hold on...a tail? She peered behind her, and saw a tail with two fins on the end. The same jet black color as her paws. She looked back to see the silhouette right in her face. She shrieked, and jumped back. Her reflexes had surprised the silhouette and her tail smacked it right across the face.

She started backing up, until she bumped into something. She looked behind her, and saw another silhouette. This time, there was a chill going down her spine, and mechanical whirring was heard from this one. From its fist, it sprayed ice to her tail. She yelped in both fear and shock as she whipped herself away, her iced tail smacking both silhouettes and breaking the icy prison around her tail. The sound of glass shattering echoed around her.

She broke into another run, and in front of her a bolt of lightning flashed and another silhouette appeared. Lightning forming at its fingertips. She backed up again, but behind her were the other silhouettes. Grunting, she broke off into another run on all fours in a different direction. The three silhouettes gave chase, they were fast, but not as fast as her. She strided further, hoping she would get out of here. The ground then shook below her, with these new instincts kicking in, she ran faster. Right in front of her very eyes, a boulder had erupted from the ground and collided with her. She fell back, dazed.

Once she regained her vision, she saw another silhouette. There was something about this one that she found...interesting. She stared into the silhouette's face, she gasped. All at once, she felt her anxiety rise and she trembled uncontrollably. Images flashed in her head, she saw herself with other people, fighting...laughing...could these be...friends? In the end, she saw herself with someone, then the person next to her faded.

She shook her head, breathing heavily. She backed up again, this silhouette showed concern, then the concern transitioned to anger. From its fist, it blasted dust and rocks into her. She got flung back and collided into the other three silhouettes, she got up slowly. She was in so much pain. The four silhouettes surrounded her, her body ached. She could feel herself changing, the jet black colors changed into scales.

They formed all along her body, she fell to her knees and clawed the ground. This pain was unbearable. Her arms grew thicker and more muscular along with her legs, she arched her back as the wings grew bigger and longer. With a loud _snap_ , her spine straightened out and she roared in pain. Her body started to thicken and what was left of her clothes had torn and completely ripped off her body. Her tail lengthened, the scales reached all over her body and her neck thickened. Her ears grew a little longer along with several little stubs that looked similar to her ears. Her face lengthened and formed into a muzzle.

Tears streamed down her face as the transformation had completed, the silhouettes were backed away as she changed, then started to run at her. This must have been her end, she looked in fear as all of the silhouettes came at her. Weapons unsheathed and their powers at their fingertips. She closed her eyes, then a bright, blinding green light appeared after an electrical sound occurred. She shot open her eyes and a figure in green appeared above her.

" _Ryka!"_

"No!"

The girl woke up, she has tears streaming down her face. Her anxiety went through the roof, she was breathing heavily. Her heart was beating so fast, her chest hurt, her body trembled in her bed. To top it all off, she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around where she was, it wasn't where she last was at all, the room was dark. She could make out different first aid kits, bandages, papers, and burn marks. What had happened? How did she end up in this room and bed?

The door slowly opened beside her bed and someone walked in. She tensed up and scooted onto her pillow, her anxiety still intense. Her eyes were wide in fear, the tears stopped flowing and dried along her cheeks. The person who ran in had a lit candle with them, the soft light illuminated the person's face. In front of her was an old man, he had a long white beard, a white robe, a kettle of tea, and a bamboo woven hat. He set the kettle and candle on the bedside table next to her, and poured some tea in two cups.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe now." The man said, his voice soothed her. She relaxed, and scooted slowly over to the candle's soft light. Her aqua green eyes softened, then looked over to see the man handing her a cup of the tea he poured.

"Do you take sugar?" He asked, She looked at the tea, then at the man.

"Yes, two please." She spoke, her voice was a little hoarse and raspy. The man chuckled a little, and dropped into her tea two sugar cubes. She nodded in a thankful manner, and sipped her tea. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was, the sweetness and warmth of the tea had calmed her down and quenched her thirst.

"..Thank you.." she murmured, and sighed. She finished the tea and handed it back to the man.

"When we found you, we were worried that you had been dead. Those wounds were deadly and yet...they're gone after you were knocked out for three days." The man explained. She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? I don't remember…" She trailed off, and looked at the burn marks along the floorboards. Her eyes widened slightly, she started to remember what happened.

"I...I made those burn marks...I...did I hurt anyone…?" She looked back at the man concerned, her eyes filled with worry. "Did I...change..?"

The man looked at her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You were on the verge of losing control, no one saw you change. They only saw the beast, and they only acted in self defense, thinking you were gone. They don't suspect anything so far, only I and Nya know about this." The man assured her. She sighed in relief. Glancing at her hand, she hadn't realized it until now, but it was still a paw. Instead of freaking out, she looked at it curiously. Only her and the man were here, no one else would see this. At least she hoped no one would. Her hand then changed back to normal. At least now she could control it as long as she was calm.

Then she felt something burning on her shoulder, a dim purple glow appeared and shaped into a symbol. She turned around slightly so then the man could examine it, he showed a little concern, then confusion. "The infection...I can sense it's gone, but it's changed. I believe this may be connected to your abilities and the activity around Ninjago. I may have seen this symbol somewhere, but I will have to look into it at a library nearby. For now, get some rest. We'll help you control your condition, once you're better, you'll train with the Ninja." The man concluded, She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again, Sensei Wu." She smiled.

"Good night, Ryka."

 **AN: Whoooo boy, I finished the prologue! I'm soooo excited to finish this story and feed my unhealthy obsessions oh my goooooood. I may need therapy, XD. (No I don't I'm fine I won't joke about that anymore oml, I swear I'm gonna set someone off one of these days because of these jokes.) Anyways, I'm not dead! I'll post more stories soon, so far the big High School is a pain in the butt right now. I'm surprised I made it so far. :0 And by the way, Ryka turned into a Night Fury in that one scene. B))**


	2. Chapter 1: Awake

**Chapter 1: Awake**

 **AN: I may or may not have accidentally pulled a little bit of a Diamond Heart on this one, but I'll make sure I am more consistent with these chapters! School's been a huge pain in the rear and softball conditioning + practices are coming up so that's also probably another reason why I might not posting. I will also be posting this on DeviantArt as well as some art so if you wanna check it out my DeviantArt is Dracodramon221! Anyway, here's the chapter! Also, anything in** _ **bold italics**_ **means that Ryka is thinking to herself as of right now. (Also applies to Dragon speech.)**

Ryka lied in bed, in a small meditative state that would normally help her fall asleep. She would do this to think. _**Wait...have I done this before?**_ Ryka never remembered doing this before, it came naturally for some reason. Although her head hurt massively, and she couldn't recall anything besides her nightmare, the visions, Sensei Wu, her condition, and that face of the last silhouette in her nightmare.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about that silhouette made her feel...different. _**Who was that silhouette? Why did their face seem so familiar?**_

After her conversation last night with Sensei Wu, she was confused from what he had told her.

After recalling most of his words, she contemplated to herself. _**What was Sensei talking about? What happened to her while she was out for 'three days'? Who were the Ninja? Who was Nya? What the heck was a 'Great Devourer?'**_ This was too much to take in, she could feel her anxiety building up. On the verge of a breakdown from all of this confusion.

Ryka's eyes suddenly flashed open, outside she heard a knock on the door. Her head cleared a little, her anxiety lowered as she took a breath. Before she said anything, she was hearing grunting noises, footsteps, and banging from above her, followed by a battle cry of some sort. It went on for a little bit, then stopped. Snapping back into reality, she remembered there was someone at the door.

"Oh, come in!" She called, then started coughing. Her throat was so dry and sore, it hurt too much to yell. It had almost a burning sensation, she was probably a bit dehydrated. The door opened, and Sensei Wu walked in with a blanket wrapped around something and his tea kettle, behind him was another girl. Ryka tilted her head.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness, I had a feeling you were going to tough it out like always!" The girl said in relief, she spoke almost as if Ryka and her went _way_ back. The girl's face went from excited and relieved to confused and concerned.

"What's wrong, Ryka?" She asked, Sensei Wu brought the blanket over and placed them on the covers of Ryka's bed.

"I..I don't mean to be a downer but...who are you?" Ryka said cautiously, she felt concerned and saddened. Nya looked a little upset, then a look of realization took over and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember me soon." The girl reassured Ryka, but at the same time Ryka couldn't tell if she was saying that in spite or actual sorrow. Sensei Wu then spoke up.

"Ryka, this is Nya. Like I told you last night, she is the only one besides me who knows about your...ability. She is trustworthy. You two were great friends, and you both will continue to be." Ryka then nodded, accepting the fact that she may have to reconnect with Nya. She felt awful that she doesn't remember much of her past, but she knows that she may be able to one day.

Sensei Wu then unwrapped the blanket, inside was some more clean bandages, some medicine, and what seemed to be a staff for support. Ryka was confused about the staff, but she didn't think anything of it. Pulling off the bed covers, the first thing she noticed was that her legs were still partially covered in scales, just like the ones in her nightmare. Ryka's eyes widened, she was so confused. Although the next thing that caught her eye was that her body was covered in bandages, bruises, cuts...how did she even survive?

Ryka then noticed that her clothing wasn't how she remembered it, she wore a dark grey shirt with multiple holes. Through the holes, she could see her skin and more of those scales. She wore lighter blue grey pants, that looked more so like shorts at this point with her inhuman legs.

Soon enough, Nya had come over to address to Ryka's wounds. The bandages were soaked in blood, although when she went to change them the wounds were pretty much gone, there was only a few scars and only a couple open wounds that needed more attention. Sensei Wu glanced over as Nya replaced the bandages and cleaned more of the wounds, he studied the wounds and scars. He then scratched his beard, and his face brightened a little. Ryka glanced at him, confused.

"Nya, take off the bandages. I want Ryka to try something." Sensei Wu instructed. Nya stopped wrapping, and looked over at Wu with a slightly shocked expression.

"Why? She's going to start bleeding everywhere if she doesn't-" Wu then cut her off.

"Nya. Trust me, look at the areas of her body with scales, and compare the wounds to the areas without scales." Nya thought for a second, and looked where Wu had instructed. Ryka then did the same, but she was still confused.

"What are you getting at, Sensei?" Ryka asked. Nya then spoke up.

"I get it! Ryka, look at your legs. There's so sign of open or infected wounds there. All there are is scars or completely healed wounds. While on the areas with just your skin, there's more open wounds and scars." Wu smiled, impressed. Ryka looked, and then she realized what Wu was getting at.

"But Sensei, I can't really change...aren't there others around here? They'll see me and label me as a threat or worse." Ryka's voice nearly shook at the idea of changing and having someone find out. Sensei Wu then chuckled a little.

"Not if we go somewhere else. I'll give you a cloak to hide your scales. I'm sure your wounds will be fine without bandages for a little while. This staff I brought will help support you. You haven't regained your strength since you were in that coma." Wu grabbed the blanket that he had brought in, and walked out to get the cloak. Nya then got to work unwrapping the wounds around her body.

A few minutes later, Wu came back with the cloak. He handed it over to Nya, while he helped Ryka get out of bed. She swiveled over from her sitting position, and gently put her feet...or paws, onto the floor. She didn't feel anything wrong, so she stood up. Instantly, she nearly fell over, pain shot up from her legs and she nearly collapsed in shock. Wu caught her in time, and helped her regain her balance. Nya helped put on the cloak, it fit like a normal robe, and it looked just like a normal robe. Except it was able to cover her legs entirely, no traces of scales or claws were found.

Wu motioned for the staff, Nya quickly grabbed it and gave it to Ryka. Ryka was then able to support herself a bit, she walked around a little to get used to the feeling. She had a noticeable limp, and the _tip-tap_ of her claws was faint, so it wouldn't be heard easily unless someone would have incredible hearing.

"Alright, I think I got it." Ryka confirmed confidently, Wu led her to the door while Nya stayed beside Ryka to support her in case she fell. Ryka took careful steps, she would put the staff out first and pause before taking a couple steps, then repeat once she was closer to the staff. Eventually as they walked down the hallway, she was able to follow the rhythm of the staff impacting the ground and walk without having to pause every few steps.

Once they were able to slowly walk up the steps to the door outside, Ryka hesitated. Wu turned to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Nya walked up beside her, and gave Ryka a smile of sympathy.

"Don't worry, you may not remember them, but they will remember you. They aren't aware of your memory loss, so it may take a bit to settle in for them. Just take your time." Wu reassured Ryka, she took a deep, shaky breath. She was incredibly nervous. Wu then opened the door to the upper deck. Seeing the training set up made Ryka remember that she was...home. On the _Destiny's Bounty_. No wonder she had heard those noises earlier!

As soon as Wu stepped out and waited for Ryka to come out, the whole place was silent. Ryka slowly stepped out with Nya by her side, making sure she didn't lose her balance. Ryka looked up to see five boys. They all shared an expression of relief and amazement.

"Ryka!" The boys said in unison, then they all ran toward her. Ryka stumbled back a little, since she wasn't expecting them to run at her, but Nya reassured her to stay calm with a smile and a slight pat on the back.

The boys all swarmed over to her, sharing their feelings of how grateful they were she was still alive. Ryka was a little overwhelmed, nervous, and confused. But these people gave her a feeling of reassurance, even if she didn't remember them, she was happy to have friends at least. Although with the confusion and nervousness, Ryka's face was readable from a mile away. She had to get out before she would panic too much.

"H-hey! How about we give Ryka a little space, everyone! She's still recovering." Nya hastily spoke. She could tell Ryka was getting uncomfortable, the five boys looked a little confused, then they backed away to give her some room.

Ryka was able to breathe a little better. She took a couple steps, without being too careful, her left leg gave out and she stumbled. She nearly hit the ground when she felt someone catch her, she shook a little. She panicked a little, she didn't expect to do that in front of everyone.

"Woah hey, don't worry. I got you." Ryka stopped shaking, the shock wore off instantly. That feeling from her nightmare came back...she couldn't tell why, when she heard the voice it was so assuring to her. She slowly got back to her feet while whoever caught her helped her up. Ryka took a breath of relief and looked at who had caught her. Right then and there, she was completely silent. That face…why did he look so familiar?

"You okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." The boy joked, Ryka snapped back to reality, and quickly grabbed the staff and stood back up. Her face a little red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm okay. Thanks...er..." She said quickly, she then remembered that she had no clue who this boy was, and she was trying to thank him. His expression changed from a sympathetic smile to a slightly confused expression, he was about to say something when Wu cut him off.

"We're going to take Ryka out for a walk, she needs to get some air after being cooped up inside for a while." Wu motioned for Ryka to come over, Ryka nodded quickly, glanced at the boy who caught her, and looked back at Wu. She then walked over to Wu carefully, Nya was right beside her, ready to catch her if she fell again.

Once Ryka was set near the exit, she leaned against the wall and sighed, She hadn't realized how tense she was during that whole event. Nya walked over and chuckled a little.

"Looks like you have a thing for the rockhead, eh?" Nya said, her voice had a small hint of sarcasticness and some smugness, Ryka quickly looked at Nya, her expression had a 'Are you serious?' look to it, but mostly in shock and disbelief. She had no clue who that boy was, heck she didn't even know any of them, and Nya's asking this? Really?

"It's okay, I'm kidding! Lighten up, you'll get used to the teasing comments again." Nya chuckled again.

"I'll try, but if there are going to be some pretty bad ones I'll be begging for permanent amnesia." Ryka smiled. Nya returned the smile with a small laugh. Ryka then peered over to the corner of the hallway after hearing footsteps, Wu came back with his tea pot and a few cups in a small bag. She could tell the bag had other things in there, but she didn't bother to ask about it, then looked out the window. All of this was so much to take in, she probably would need this walk for real to let it sink in.

The Bounty came to a stop and landed in between some cliffs within a plateau-like area. Wu, Nya, and Ryka carefully exited the Bounty, and walked down a trail leading down to the floor down below. After about an hour of walking, they reached a place where no one from the Bounty could see them.

There was a large clearing within a shallow ravine that the three decided to set up a makeshift camp. Nya and Ryka both set up three tents under a small overhang within the ravine, and gathered some sticks and stones for a fire.

Nya finished building the structure of the fire, and was about to light it when Wu held his hand up.

"How about we try and let Ryka light the fire, if she forgot about her past, we'd better make sure she didn't forget about her elemental powers." Wu suggested, and turned his head toward Ryka, who was in a squat position. Ryka turned her head to Wu, and she got up.

"You...want me to light the fire..?" Ryka asked, unsure about what Wu is thinking. Wu smiled, and nodded. Then he motioned to the fire pit.

Ryka took a breath, and walked over to the pit. She squatted next to the pit, and looked at her hands. She clenched them, she was nervous. Then she sighed, and loosened her grip. Lifting her hands to the pit, she concentrated. Nothing was happening, this was starting to worry Ryka.

Ryka then all of a sudden felt her hands tingle, and a purple light flickered on her hands, then a shocking sound occurred as purple light hit the pit and ignited it. The flame first flickered as purple, then transitioned to its regular color. Ryka looked at her hands again, relieved that her plasma abilities hadn't left her like her memories did.

An hour or two later, the three had just finished eating a quick meal and were about to commence Wu's plan. He had Ryka take off the cloak, she hesitantly did. This time she had a better look at her legs. They were nearly jet black and covered completely in scales. Her legs were a digitigrade build, her toes were replaced with claws. She picked up a foot, and flexed the claws. They felt...natural.

"Now, Ryka. What I want you to do is let yourself change." Wu instructed. Ryka whipped her head up and looked at him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but it will speed up your recovery much faster. Please, if this goes wrong, know that me and Nya are here to help." Wu reassured Ryka. This was a lot to ask, she doesn't remember the last time she had changed, nor does she remember if she can control herself or not. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she knew that Wu and Nya both have experience in combat, and they knew her well enough to know what would calm her down if she were to lose control. Ryka took a deep breath, and relaxed.

Taking slow breaths, she felt the tingling around her body. She sat in her squat position from earlier, and placed her hands on the ground. They shook slightly, and black scaled formed along her hands and up her arms. Her hands formed into paws and sharp black claws, the scales traveled along her arms and up her shoulders.

Quickly, she took off the sweatshirt she wore, being extremely careful not to rip it with her paws. Her shirt felt tighter as her body expanded ripped through her shirt. Scales had already covered the top half of her body, and were now reaching the bottom half.

Her body lengthened, wings tore off her shirt completely, and her tail swished out. Her ears grew longer and were covered in black scales, she felt a sneeze coming along as her face gained scales. Ryka then sneezed, and while recoiling back a little, her face quickly became completely dragon.

Ryka shook her whole body after the sneeze, and her eyes blinked open, the pupils were big and round. Their color was still aqua green, but they had a small hint of purple within them, signalling that she had regained her ability to change into a dragon by will. Wu and Nya had unshielded their eyes as if the sun was in their eyes, Ryka tilted her head in confusion. ' _What's wrong?'_ Nya had a confused expression on her face, as if she didn't know what Ryka had said.

' _What?'_ Ryka questioned. That was when she realized, Nya didn't hear _her_ voice _._ She heard grunting the entire time.

"All I heard was grunting and grumbling." Nya said, Wu chuckled. Both Nya and Ryka turned their heads to him in confusion. Wu was sitting on the floor, pouring tea into his cup. He took a sip, and looked up at the two girls.

"Of course that is all you heard, you don't speak dragon. Although with time, you will be able to translate it with flying colors." Wu explained, he then turned to Ryka.

"Now when you transformed, you were surrounded by a ring of plasma. It was all absorbed from the elements surrounding us, and it's power radiated strongly. Which created a glow, hence why you saw us shielding our eyes after you finished." Wu explained. Ryka then let out a grumble that sounded like 'Ohhhh…' and sat. She then looked behind her to see her tail, she flexed the fins at the tip of her tail. Then she wagged it, and patted it on the ground, she let out a grumble that sounded like she would be giggling in amusement.

Getting up, Ryka then ran around the clearing a bit, she felt so free. Nya and Wu both watched her play around, both were chuckling. Wu also noticed that Ryka didn't have her limp, and the scars and wounds weren't there. His theory had tested correctly, then he called Ryka over.

"Speaking of 'flying colors', you should see if you can fly still." After that, Ryka's eyes lit up. From what she remembers, she hasn't flown in a while. This excited her, she bounded over to the center of the clearing and spread her wings. With a huge burst of energy, Ryka shot up into the air. She was engulfed in plasma, sparks surrounded her as she ascended. Once she had gotten high enough in the sky, she burst out of the plasma shrouding her.

Sparks flew all around her, she was so excited to be in the air again. Ryka let out a roar, and flew around. She built up speed fairly quickly, she did barrel rolls, loops, and dive bombs. Once in awhile, she fired a plasma blast and flew through the explosion, making trails of smoke behind her.

Ryka then hovered a few feet above the clearing, Nya and Wu both looked up and waved. Seeing Ryka so happy made them confident in getting her memories back. Ryka's ear then perked up, and she turned her head just in time to see a cannon ball being fired at her. Ryka ducked quickly, then she looked in the direction the ball came from.

Up ahead, she saw the Bounty hovering close by. _**Oh god, they saw what I was doing. I got too carried away, dang it! I can't let them see the camp and figure out what we were doing. I need to warn Nya and Sensei.**_ Ryka let out a roar down to Wu and Nya, then she pointed her head toward the bounty. Soon enough, it was starting to fly toward them.

"Ryka! Fly down here quickly and pick us up. We're going to lead them away from here." Wu instructed.

Ryka then dove down. Nya and Wu had both covered themselves in a leftover tent sheet. Ryka quickly snatched them up and pulled up just before she hit the ground. A cloud of dust surrounded her as she ascended once again, and she flew toward the bigger canyons. The Bounty was following close behind, but it was still a safe distance away from them.

From the sheet, Nya instructed Ryka where to turn. Ryka so far had dove under cliffs, flew through openings, and turned sharply around corners. The Bounty still caught up with them effortlessly.

"Okay, now try and get through that opening right there! We should lose them here." Nya instructed, Ryka took a quick breath, and dove through an opening just big enough for her to fly through with the sheet. On the other side of this opening was a path that led back to their original campsite. Ryka flew down the path and gently placed Nya and Wu down, then she landed next to them. She felt awfully tired and drained, it was then she felt herself changing back to her human form.

The plasma ring surrounded her and disappeared in a few seconds. She was still in her clothes from before, she walked over to where her sweatshirt was and put it back on. Ryka then noticed that her limp was gone, her wounds all healed, and she felt much more awake than before, but she was still tired from the whole chase.

"So this was why you wanted me to change, I apparently heal faster as a dragon. Even I didn't know about that." Ryka told Wu, to which he nodded.

"Indeed I did, and there is still much more to learn about your dragon side. For now, let's head home. We've had enough excitement for one day." Wu had explained. Ryka nodded, and helped Nya pack up the camp.

They trekked through the plateau, and the Bounty had just landed as soon as they arrived. Once the three got back onto the Bounty, Wu went to his room to unpack his things. Nya gave Ryka a look saying 'We're going to be playing dumb and try to get information out of them.' Ryka sighed, and they both walked up to the upper deck where the main control room was. In there, the Ninja were whispering about something and seemed panicked.

"So where did you guys head off to? You can't exactly take our house on a joy ride y'know." Nya said in a slightly annoyed tone. Ryka didn't understand how they were gonna pull this off, so she prayed that no one would try and question her.

"AAGH- Oh h-hi Nya! We were just...uh, on a Serpentine hunt! Yeah, totally not trying to chase after a dra-" One of the Ninja started to make an excuse, but another one cut him off by covering his mouth. Ryka then facepalmed, they just happened to try and play dumb as well.

"Heheh...enough out of that little electric tongue of yours, Jay." The ninja covering Jay's mouth nervously laughed.

"It's nothing to worry about, Nya. We were just patrolling around, seeing if this place is safe enough to stay a while." Another ninja tried reassuring Nya. Nya then sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. Just please remember not everything is as it seems, Kai." Nya replied, she acted concerned. Then she exited the room. Ryka then followed quickly, but was stopped by someone putting their hand on her shoulder.

"Ryka wait, I wanted to ask you something."

 _ **Dang it, it's him again! What do I do? Actually, I'll try and play dumb like before! I hope this works…**_

Ryka turned around to see the boy who caught her earlier. He didn't seem as concerned as before, and there weren't any signs of confusion either.

"Earlier when I caught you, you seemed...different. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked, the concern came back, and Ryka was getting flustered. _**I'M PANICKING NOW, WHAT DO I SAY WHAT DO I-**_

"Whaat? Pshh, no. I'm totally fine! I still have all my fingers, toes, no missing limbs. I'm still the same Ryka!"

 _ **Wow...sooo smooth, Ryka. He'll totally believe that…**_

"Uh huh...and when I caught you earlier, I think you were about to thank me?" He said slowly, Ryka was getting suspicious. Did he know that she lost her memory?

 _ **Think, Ryka, think! You have to remember his name! Wait a minute, play dumb...It's not that hard!**_

"Ohh yeeaah! I was about to thank you, wasn't I? Thank you for catching me earlier today." Ryka replied.

 _ **Nailed it! Now I can go-**_

"I think you were about to say something else, if I can recall earlier?" He started to turn this into an interrogation.

 _ **Oh my forkin'...what else do you want from me? Wait why did I say fork?**_

"Oh...uh..I think I should get some rest, It's really tiring hiking for a while. *Yawn* Oh yep, that's a yawn. Haha, I'm gonna head to my room now-" Ryka was just about to dash down the hall when she was grabbed by the hood of her sweatshirt and dragged back.

 _ **Dang it, I knew he wouldn't buy it.**_

"You're avoiding the question here, because I think you were about to say, AND I quote: 'I-I'm okay. Thanks...er..' Ring any bells?"

 _ **Ah fork me…**_

"Okay, Cole! I think it's about time Ryka can get some rest. She's been hiking all day and it's really worn her out. She can talk later, alright? Good night!" Nya quickly intervened and grabbed Ryka and they both dashed down the hall and got into Ryka's room. Nya quickly locked the door, and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Nya, but...I think he knows-" Ryka was about to finish her sentence, when a pain shot through her head. She held her head as her vision blurred and went black.

Ryka opened her eyes, her vision seemed hazy and dreamlike. Glancing around, she was in a city, Ninjago city to be exact. Although...how did she remember that name?

Putting her hand to her head, she looked down noticed that instead of her casual wear, she wore a Purple ninja gi. She quickly took her hand off her head, and looked at her wrists. They had large metallic bracelets with four sharp blades extended from a brace around her knuckles. From the bracelets, four metallic tubes connected into the brace. These were all too familiar to her, they were her Plasma Gauntlets.

She clenched her fists and sparks of Plasma flowed through the gauntlets. All of a sudden, she jumped out of the way, and a gigantic snake slithered past. It wrecked the streets, buildings, and surrounding areas. Ryka then remembered that this was the Great Devourer that Sensei Wu was talking about.

Ryka had to think, all of this was Deja vu to her. When she looked over toward an alleyway, she could she a ghosted version of herself running in that direction. Ryka followed it, as she did, she felt memories flow back into her mind. She remembered the path she took. The ghost faded away, and she charged past. She wall jumped up the alleyway, and got to the roof. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to where the Devourer was going, running and jumping over gaps.

Finally, it was spiralling up a large building. Ryka jumped, the ring of plasma shrouded her, and she changed into her dragon form. She broke out of the shroud, and flew up to the top. Ryka flew up and around, following the spiral the Devourer took.

As soon as she got into the sight of the beast, she blasted a plasma blast into its face. It let out a shriek, and snapped its jaws at Ryka, who swiftly dodged it. After a few rounds of dodging jaws and blasting the snake's face, Ryka finally decided to fly up. She climbed as high as she could, and dove down. She charged up her plasma blast, making a loud screeching noise, as she got closer, the Devourer opened it's mouth and she blasted the fire into its mouth. It screeched in pain, then its tail managed to strike her in the shoulder. Ryka screeched, and landed back into the city floor below. A large crater had been created from the impact. Once the dust cleared, Ryka was lying on the ground. Her shoulder bleeding, blood dripped from her mouth. Her breathing was shallow, she felt so much pain, then she blinked slowly.

Once her eyes opened, the pain was gone. She was out somewhere in the outskirts of the city she was just in. It was night, and she was changed into a dragon again. Her chest felt tight, and she realized her old shirt hadn't completely come off.

She ripped it off with her teeth, and tossed it to the side. To that side, she saw the rest of her old clothes torn. She sighed, then she heard a yell from the other side of her. Ryka perked her ear up, and looked over to see someone running at her with what seemed to be a golden weapon.

Ryka let out a yelp and jumped out of the way, but the weapon had landed a blow to her side as she jumped. She let out a screech in pain, and out of instinct, she used her tail to slap whoever had cut her away. She got up, and got a better look at who had cut her. If she was human, she would have turned as pale as a ghost.

It was the same silhouette from her dream again, the golden weapon had her blood all over it now. Ryka was terrified. She tried to tell him that she didn't want to fight, but all that came out was almost like a whimper mixed with a grumble.

" _Monster!"_ The silhouette cried, the voice sounded familiar, but it was too distorted to tell who it might be. Then she remembered what it called her, _a monster_. Ryka let out a roar, She felt her heart get heavy, then anger blazed within her. Then her eyes changed from aqua green to a plasma purple color.

Ryka could see herself attacking the silhouette. But this time, she seemed more...animal. Ryka had no control in what was happening, all she could do was watch and not do anything about this. An all out death battle was happening right in front of her, then the other three silhouettes had joined in the battle. Lightning flashed, and the silhouettes were briefly revealed, but just enough for her to see that they all were too familiar to her. Ryka still couldn't figure out the names for them, she shook uncontrollably in fear. Eventually, her dragon form had pinned down one of the silhouettes, and was charging up a plasma blast.

" _Ryka!"_

 _ **No stop it! Please! Stop! I can't take this anymore!**_

" _Ryka, wake up! Are you okay? Ryka!"_

Ryka finally came back to reality, she was currently being held up by Nya. Ryka was sitting on the bed, hunched over while her hand gripped the side of her head. Ryka then let go, releasing the tension in her hand.

"Are you okay, Ryka?" Nya asked, concerned. Ryka looked to Nya, her eyes watering and her voice shaking.

"Something big is going to happen, and _I'm the cause of it_."

 **A/N: As you can tell, I have discovered a show called "The Good Place" and It's so forkin' funny. (I'm done I'll get out now)**

 **oOOF, I did not mean for this to take longer than it should have. I apologize! It's done now, and I made it pretty long. I had to rewrite some of the last bit since I wrote it at like...1 am and I went to bed and decided to fix it now. So I spent most of my day editing this! I hope y'all like it! I tried to make it not sound rushed but if it does then I'm sorry. But ye, I'll try and get Chapter 2 out when I can! Dracomon221 signing off for now, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Adjustments

**Chapter 2: Adjustments**

 **A/N: I know I said I would update this sooner but school has been keeping me occupied and sports don't help at all rip. So I'm gonna keep this short and try my best to update this whenever I can. I'm soooo full of ideas for art and amv's and pmv's n stuff but my inspiration has been crap lately fejwgwrg. (AMV - Animated Music Video, PMV - Picture Music Video.) Anyway, let's get on with the Chapter!**

Ryka's recovery had sped up tremendously, it was inhuman….well, figuratively and literally. Every few days, Ryka would go on her 'hike' with Sensei Wu. Nya stayed behind to keep the Bounty under control while they were away, so then no more Ninja encounters would happen again. So far, she has not come across any of the Ninja, nor have any of them confronted her, with the exception of a few close calls. Thanks to Sensei Wu and Nya, Ryka finally learned the names of the Ninja, so then she wouldn't have to wait and find out when her memories returned.

Eventually, Ryka had physically recovered and was ready to train again. More so with fighting than with her abilities, she had regained mastery of her Plasma and her Dragon form. The only thing that was missing was her true potential, but she had a long way to go before she could discover it. When it was time to train, Ryka sat on her bed while staring at her weapons and her suit. She was nervous, more than usual.

 _ **Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be, I know I've done this before. It should be the same as always, except I don't even remember. God, why did this have to happen!**_ Ryka clenched her fists, she looked away from her bed and shut her eyes. Why did she lose her memory? Was there a reason for this? What was going to happen if she never remembers? Her train of thought came to a stop when there was a knock at the door. Ryka snapped her head back up, and blinked a couple times.

"C-come in!" Ryka stammered. The door opened, and in came Nya. She seemed a little uneasy, but quickly whispered something to Ryka.

"The guys are coming, I came quick to let you know. If you need me say-" Nya was cut off when her brother, Kai, stuck his head in the room.

"Okay ladies, enough coffee talk. Ryka, it's time to train." Kai smirked, Nya sighed and facepalmed. Ryka took a quick little breath and cracked her knuckles and her neck, she put on her bracelets and quickly ran to the bathroom to put on her ninja suit. She came out a minute or two later, her suit was a deep purple and gray color.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in uniform. Good luck out there, show them that a girl can fight too!" Nya smiled, Ryka giggled.

"We won't go easy on you just because you're a girl, bring it on!" Kai chuckled.

On the deck, the training equipment was all set up, and the rest of the boys were training a smaller ninja in green. From what Ryka remembered from Wu and Nya, this was Lloyd. Lloyd was throwing punches into a few training dummies, while the others would encourage him and lend tips whenever they could. Eventually, Lloyd had threw a punch hard into one of them, it got knocked back.

"H-ha! I did it! Take that dumm- Agh!" Lloyd was cut off as the dummy recoiled and wacked him back a foot or two. The others had stifled their laughter, even Ryka couldn't help but let out a snort and a chuckle. Although Lloyd didn't look like he was having any of it, then he thought about it and chuckled a bit.

"Hey guys, guess who's out of hibernation? Let's show her what we've got." Kai announced, the Ninja then looked toward Kai and Ryka. Ryka once again cracked her knuckles, and cracked her neck. She leapt up and front flipped into the middle of the Ninja, she landed on all fours, then stood back up and got into a fighting stance and tightened her fists, activating her gauntlets. Plasma crackled as the claws extended from the gauntlets, powering them up.

"Huh, not bad little lady." Commented the Ninja in black. From what Ryka remembered from Sensei, that was Cole. After his comment, he brought out his Scythe and got into his stance. Following him, Ryka identified Jay whirling around his Nunchucks, and Zane twirling his Shurikens. Kai then flipped over and unsheathed his sword, getting into his stance. Ryka felt a smirk grow on her face, this felt familiar to her, almost like a trademark. Lloyd stood back for a bit. He found a spot next to Nya and Sensei Wu, who had entered shortly after the Ninja got into their stances.

Ryka clashed her Gauntlets together, almost like a taunt. This had triggered Jay to become jumpy, and he leapt over for an attack. Ryka reacted quickly and ducked, she used her Gauntlets to reflect the blow of the Nunchucks.

The sound of the weapons clashing then signalled the fight to begin. Zane then threw his Shurikens toward Ryka, she then raised her other hand to block the stars. Cole then used his Scythe and hooked Ryka's free hand, and whipped her away. Ryka let out a small yelp as she flew through the air. She quickly landed and used her Gauntlet claws to stop her sliding, although the claws dug too deep into the wood on the deck, she was stuck. Cole then leapt over, raising his Scythe to make a final blow. Ryka quickly retracted the claws and dove forward, making Cole miss and his Scythe struck the floor. Ryka then flipped over and jumped onto his back, pinning him down. Cole let out a cry as his back cracked from the impact, then let out another as she jumped off and perched herself onto some railing. Her claws unsheathed, and the plasma crackled once more.

Kai threw a fireball at her, Ryka countered by slicing through with her plasma. This created a small cloud of smoke. Coughing, Ryka couldn't spot anything, or anyone. Her thoughts were cut off when Jay kicked her right off the railing back onto the deck. Ryka let out a grunt, and got back up quick. Cole then sprayed dust into her face, temporarily blinding her. Ryka let out another yelp, then shut her eyes. Ryka's ears picked up the sound of thumping, of people's hearts around her. _**My instincts are kicking in! At least my ears didn't change, let's see what these babies can do!**_

Ryka kept her eyes shut, ignoring the stinging pain, and listened. She heard quick footsteps coming to her left side, and she swiped at the sound and struck someone. Judging by the cry, it was Kai. Behind her, she quickly spun around and struck someone else, this time it was Zane, although the impact felt much tougher than when she struck Kai. Ignoring the feeling, she then felt someone jump onto her back. Grunting, Ryka then rolled forward until she was able to hit a wall, the cry that had come out from the person on her back was Jay. Ryka then got back up, and rubbed her eyes. As soon as her hands left her eyes, Cole let out a battle cry and swung his Scythe. Ryka grabbed the blade of the Scythe, and used her plasma to conduct through and shock Cole for a split second. She then jumped, let out her own cry, and punched him to the ground. Pinning him to the ground, she held her claws near his neck, signalling defeat.

"Well I'll be, the girl can fight back." Cole remarked, Ryka chuckled slightly. She then stopped once she heard another cry, although it was a younger one. Ryka got knocked off to the side and crashed into the mast pole. She groaned slightly, then looked up to see Lloyd joined in. Ryka had a confused look on her face, then she started to giggle, which grew into a laugh. Soon, the others joined in.

"Pint size has got some moves, not bad." Ryka commented. "You win this round, Lloyd. Nice job." Although she was a little disappointed she didn't see it coming, she did give him credit. He was getting stronger. Lloyd seemed proud, he smiled brightly. Ryka got up and walked over, retracting the claws and Gauntlets, she rubbed his head.

"Your miraculous recovery makes it seem like you never left, your abilities are still in tact. The Master of Plasma has truly returned." Zane added, he had gotten up and put his Shurikens away. As well as the other ninja, they gathered around, welcoming Ryka back. Ryka did feel overwhelmed, although it slowly went away when she remembered that these are her friends, even if she doesn't completely remember them. She smiled. This was the thing though, recalling Zane's words, she knew he wasn't completely right. The Master of Plasma hadn't completely returned. Her smile went away slightly, but she had to keep her hopes up. She'll completely return one day, and she couldn't wait for when that day comes.

The next few days, she kept with her routine. She would go train, although if she got a little heated during training, she would go on her 'hike' to calm down. Although, it was more like she would go to her usual spot and fire some plasma blasts into some rocks. So far she hadn't drawn any attention toward her spot, nor would anyone be finding out soon. Ryka knew she had to tell the Ninja about her secret eventually, she just didn't know when. If she were, she didn't know how it would affect her friendships, her life.

She didn't have to wonder for long.

 **A/N: SO...yeah I know I took a long time with this chapter, plus it was a little shorter than I wanted, but the next chapter is when things start to get good. This may seem rushed, but I want to at least get the story going instead of having Ryka moping about how she can't remember things. Which is why I'm being evil and leaving off with a cliffhanger, haha. B))**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all who are on spring break have a good one! Mine is coming to an end and I'm preparing my death bed. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to read and review! This is Dracomon signing off, until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3: What happened to you?

**Chapter 3: What happened to you?**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I fixed up the chapter really quick! I wasn't completely happy with the ending the first time, so I rewrote it. It's somewhat similar to what I had before, but It's not as forced and rushed! (At least, I hope it isn't lmao) Anyway, enjoy!**

The next morning, Ryka woke at the crack of dawn, which seemed early enough that no one else was awake. Since today was, yet again, another day of training, she wanted to get a jump start on it. She got dressed quickly and quietly headed to the kitchen to get something light to eat. Ryka silently opened the fridge, scavenging to see what was left. She found some leftovers (which she had a gut feeling to avoid no matter what), empty containers, a half empty gallon of milk, and a cling wrapped sandwich labeled with a name. Ryka stared at it with a blank expression, and then moaned disappointingly as her stomach growled.

Gently closing the fridge, she went into the cabinets and found a fresh, clean grocery bag with...breakfast sandwiches! Ryka's eyes widened, her mouth drooling. (Think anime, my dudes lol) She lept into the cabinet and grabbed the sandwiches. Once she got out and closed the door, she grinned, satisfied with her hunt.

In the boys' room, they were all snoring and sleeping peacefully. All was quiet, until Jay shot open his eyes. He slowly sat up, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I feel...a disturbance…" Jay whispered ominously.

"Jay...the disturbance is you interrupting our sleep. It's too early for this." Kai groaned and fell back asleep. Cole and Zane we're still asleep, Jay was the only one awake. Slowly, he laid back down. He started staring into the ceiling ominously before he went out like a light, snoring once again.

Back to Ryka, she devoured her breakfast from her 'hunt.' She then went outside onto the upper deck to stretch, and get some air. Ryka looked at the sunrise and smiled, she had felt her worries flush away as a gentle breeze blew by. She desperately felt the need to fly, but she knew that if she did, there would be trouble.

 ** _I can wait for tonight, a nice evening flight will be great!_**

Ryka walked back to the bounty and went to her room, then walked to the closet. Inside her closet weren't many things, but she remembered that she had a mirror in here behind all of the hanging shirts. After clearing a way to see the mirror, she took off her shirt to have a look at her back, ever since she woke up from her coma and felt that burn on her back, she felt intrigued. What she found, after walking over to her mirror, was an incredibly familiar symbol in a dark grayish purple color. Almost like a tattoo.

The symbol was of a dragon, although, for some reason she just couldn't put her finger on the name. Then she remembered that there should be a book about this. Instantly, she had a flashback. Ryka saw herself walking toward a library, no, the library near where she grew up. Her mother and father were holding her hands walking up the steps, then the memory jumped to a section of the library they always went to. Jumping again, her father was picking out a book.

 ** _That's it! That's the book! Now I just have to figure out if I can find one like it he-_**

Both her memory and thoughts were cut off when an obnoxious knock was made at her door. Ryka jumped, then she quickly threw her shirt back on.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

"Time to train!" By the sound of the voices, it was Kai and Cole. Following her conclusion, Jay burst out laughing, following the laugh, she heard them running off. Ryka giggled a bit then sighed. She then switched to her ninja outfit, and walked out of the room.

On the training deck, the boys were already up there. The only equipment set up were a few dummies. The ninja were gathered around Lloyd, Ryka then walked up onto the deck. Jay motioned to her to come over, she did quickly and managed to find a suitable spot. Clearing his throat, Kai then spoke.

"Alright Lloyd, today's lesson is Spinjitzu." Lloyd's face lit up as soon as he finished the sentence, although Ryka's face went from 'early morning cluelessness' to 'wait, what did he just say?' She had completely forgot about Spinjitzu, literally, she couldn't remember how to do it. This started to make her panic, she then silently prayed that she wouldn't have to do a demonstration.

"To demonstrate, Jay will spar with you." Kai instructed, Jay then groaned. "Why meeeee?" Jay whined as he got into position in front of Lloyd. After he took a distressed breath, he then sparked the fight by charging at Lloyd, and threw a punch. Lloyd countered by dodging, then attempted to throw a punch to Jay's side. Expecting it, Jay caught his fist and flung him into one of the dummies. Lloyd yelped as he collided with the dummy, but quickly got up. Jay then got into position to perform his spinjitzu, and he spun. An electrical blue tornado formed around him as he moved closer to Lloyd, who proceeded to do the same thing, although his was smaller and green. They collided, and Lloyd was the one to fall. After the spar, Jay had stopped spinning and help Lloyd back up.

"Not bad, but predictable. You'll have to work more on being unpredictable while using spinjitzu, or you'll be read like an open book." Jay commented, patting Lloyd on the back. "Other than that, you're improving."

"Jay's right. You always have to be a step ahead of your opponent, knowing is half the battle." Cole added, folding his arms. "If you ask me, I'd say we let Ryka demonstrate being 'unpredictable.'" He smirked, looking in the direction of a dumbstruck Ryka. She shook her head, then looked left and right, as if she was looking for someone else.

"Uh...you're talking to me, right?" She questioned, pointing to herself. She was genuinely confused. The boys then started laughing. Ryka was still confused.

"Man, that was a knee slapper." Kai wiped his eye, sighing. "Anyway, you've never really done a demonstration for Lloyd, and you haven't been out of the bounty very much either. Think of it as...as if you're relearning how to interact with people again." Kai snickered, then grunted as he got punched in the arm by Cole.

"Give her a break, she's been through a lot, man." Cole muttered. Then cleared his throat. "So, how about you spar with hot head right here?" He suggested, shoving Kai in front of Ryka.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never agreed to this?" Kai protested.

"Come on, Kai. We have to do whatever we can to train Lloyd." Zane added. Kai sighed, muttering as he got into his stance. Ryka took a quick, reassuring breath, then got into her stance as well. She could feel the observing gazes of Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. Ryka shut her eyes, calming herself down. Her eyes shot open when she heard Kai rush toward her. He threw a punch toward her side, and she moved over, repeating instinctively once Kai swung his other fist. Ryka then backflipped, missing Kai's jaw. She landed into a frog-like position as he scoffed, she clenched her fists, which triggered her bracelets to unsheathe the gauntlet claws. She then leapt at Kai's chest, hands outstretched. As she collided into him, he grunted as he landed onto the floor, rolling forward with Ryka.

Shifting her position, as soon as her back hit the ground, she flug Kai into the wall with her back legs, causing him to scream in shock. As soon as he hit the wall, Ryka leapt yet again and pinned him against the wall, her gauntlets pointed at his neck. Kai had a fearful expression on his face, both of them breathed heavily as he looked into Ryka's aggressive, aqua blue eyes. Holding her gaze, she didn't realize it yet, but her instincts had taken over entirely.

"Ryka, calm down!" Jay called, rushing over to pull her away. Ryka flinched as she heard his voice, and she blinked a couple times, finally coming back to reality. She backed away, retracting her claws into her gauntlets. She held her hands over her mouth, realizing that she went overboard.

"When I meant 'unpredictable', I didn't mean hold him at gunpoint. What's your deal, Ryka?" Cole asked, incredibly concerned for Kai's life and Ryka's sudden outburst. Ryka shook her head, still covering her mouth. "I...I didn't realize I was...I gotta go." She stuttered, then hopped over the railing, panic pulsed through her body as she landed on the ground, running to her 'safe' place.

Ryka swiftly jumped over rocks that crowded the path to her safe place. Her throat clenched as she held back her tears. She genuinely didn't mean to do that. What came over her? Is she losing control? Going crazy? So many questions flooded her mind. She tripped over one last rock, yelping as she tumbled into the clearing of her isolated camp. She started sobbing softly, crawling into a small crevice within the shadows. Ryka hugged her knees, and buried her head into her arms, quietly crying.

'What's your deal, Ryka?' Cole's words kept ringing in her head, images of Kai's fear flashes in her head. She could still feel their shocked expressions, piercing into her body like arrows. She looked outside, tears drenching her face. There were multiple burn marks, scratches, and broken stones littered all around the clearing. She looked at each and every mark she had made, it was all made from her own anger. She felt like a monster. Suddenly, she heard pebbles falling down the slope she had fell from, and voices. Quietly gasping, she scooted deeper into the crevice, her aqua green eyes narrowed in fear.

"Did we take a wrong turn?"

"No, I could have sworn she went this way. I heard her cry coming from over here."

"I heard it too, and from the sound of it, she probably fell down somewhere. This is the only logical place she could fall into."

"Oh my god, what the heck happened here."

Ryka kept herself quiet. They followed her too far, and now they discovered her safe place. She watched them look around the place in shock, she did sense their fear building up, but not a whole lot. She was scared, she didn't want them to know anything about this place, and she hoped they wouldn't assume things. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a bit tingly. Holding her breath, she felt her hands. They changed into hand-like paws. She let out a grumble of annoyance, then quickly covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Ryka heard Jay squeak.

"What?" He others questioned in unison

"I heard something." Jay squeaked again

"I didn't hear anything. Are you trying to scare us, Jay? Because that's not funny." Cole responded, somewhat angrily.

"He's telling the truth, I sense that we aren't alone here." Zane reassured. "I believe it came from over here."

 _ **Ffff...crap, I gotta get out of here. Now.**_

Ryka quickly turned to the back of the crevice, and she tried shoving away a large rock that was blocking the exit. She could hear the footsteps get closer, which made her panic. She finally moved the rock, although it made a loud noise. A few smaller rocks and pebbles fell from above, and they tumbled down by the entrance.

"There's something in there. Cole, try and move whatever rocks are in the way. I'm going to see if I can get a signature of what's in there." Zane instructed.

Ryka panicked even more, she started crawling out of the exit, when she slipped and cut her arm on one of the sharper stones.

"F-agh!" She growled.

"Hey! Come back here!" Cole shouted, proceeding to move rocks and moving closer to the exit. He reached out and managed to touch Ryka's tail, yanking it.

"Agh, is this a snake?" Cole shouted aloud, surprised.

Ryka snarled, and she launched herself out of the exit, whipping her tail into the wall to get Cole to let go. He let out a surprised scream as his hand collided into the stone, and he tumbled back. Ryka pushed the large rock back into place, and she dashed back to the bounty on all fours.

Back in the crevice, Cole quickly crawled out of there, his hand had a couple black scales and a couple dots of blood, but it wasn't his.

"Okay. Not a snake." He breathed, still in shock. Kai helped him up, and Zane looked at Cole's hand.

"Whatever it was, it still has scales. Maybe it was a dragon?" Kai suggested.

"Then that has to be the smallest dragon I've ever-" Cole was about to make a smartalec comment, when the sound of rocks colliding occurred, then the sound of tapping followed, quickly fading.

"It's gone now, we'll have to look for it another day. Let's keep looking for Ryka." Zane spoke up, going back up the slope. Jay and Kai followed, Cole shook his head and followed as well.

"Wait, are those the same scales?" Jay asked, staring at a small trail leading out of the maze of stones.

Zane looked at them briefly, taking a quick scan of the scales. He glanced over to the rest of the ninja, and nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cole exclaimed, running down the path. The others followed close behind.

Ryka leapt over the railing, clutching her wound as it slowly bled. She rushed inside the bounty, running to her room. She closed it, and ran to find bandages. She managed to find something to clean the wound and some wrap. She sat down, and cleaned it. She gritted her teeth as the cleaner stung, though it didn't sting for very long. After it was cleaned, she quickly wrapped it up. Ryka sighed, then she felt a small plasma ring form around her, her hands now Human, and no tail to be seen. Looking into her mirror, there were no scales to be seen, and no tail. She took off her suit, seeing the small tear in the sleeve. She switched into jeans and a t-shirt. Ryka folded her suit, since she needed to wash it and sew it. She walked over to her door, and opened it. She walked out, and walked down the hall.

"Oh hey, Ryka." A voice peeped up from right next to her. She jumped, backing away slightly as she saw who it was. Cole was leaning against the wall, looking at her questionably.

"So, where did you run off to? We were wondering where you were." He asked, still staring at her.

"Well..I-I uh…" She stuttered, subconsciously putting her suit over her wrapped up arm to hide it. "I...went on a...little-"

"A little walk? To blow off some steam? Needed some air?" Cole guessed. He stopped leaning against the wall and walked toward her, getting somewhat close to her. "Cut the crap, Ryka. What's really going on?" Cole snapped, backing Ryka toward the end of the Hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cole. I'm perfectly f-" Ryka tried speaking, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to think of what to say.

"Perfectly fine, huh? That's the thing, after what happened today, we all can tell that you're not 'perfectly fine.'" Cole pressed on, looking hard into Ryka's eyes, cornering her.

Ryka tried to keep herself calm, she was getting more and more anxious. Her heart sank, she felt terrified deep down. She was dreading the moment when they would have to confront her, was this that dreaded moment? Quickly glancing around, she tried her best to find a way out. The only way, however, was through Cole. Biting her lip, she started thinking about what to do.

 ** _Okay, Ryka. Calm down...just think, maybe he doesn't know if I'm hiding something? Maybe he's just genuinely worried about my health?_**

Cole noticed her biting her lip, as well as her quick, panicked glances. This made his gaze soften, though his expression had changed into a look of disbelief. "You're not hiding anything from us, are you?" He questioned, his tone becoming less inquisitive and more direct. This question suddenly clicked with Ryka. Her gaze hardened a little, she tensed up. Cole noticed this, and immediately got his answer. His expression went to his normal, focused state. "You are hiding something." He murmured, beginning to clench his fists. Ryka could sense the raw emotion radiating from him, it made her feel...different.

"No, I'm not." She replied aggressively, her tone changed completely. She was more direct, no longer tripping over her own words, no more stutter. Cole noted the change in her mood, and it was incredibly strange. He stepped back defensively, he wouldn't give up. He continued pressing on, he wanted to get her to break, to give in and tell him.

"Yeah, you're hiding something. There's no use in playing dumb anymore, Ryka. What are you hiding?" He continued.

Ryka opened her mouth to say something, before she put her hand onto her head. She felt her head aching. Gritting her teeth a bit, she shut her eyes, they stung. She growled a bit, indicating her pain. This brought Cole's guard down, he hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders, concerned. "A-are you okay?" He asked, somewhat regretting this idea of interrogation.

Ryka tensed up at his touch and make a small gasp. Suddenly, she grasped his arms with her hands, gripping hard. "I told you already," She murmured, beginning to tighten her grip. The familiar, static sound of her plasma grew louder as her blood boiled. She whipped her head up, her eyes shot open. "I said, I'm fine!" She growled. Streaks of plasma crackled from her hands, shocking Cole. He cried out in pain, falling onto the floor. Ryka shook her head, the pain in her eyes had gone away, although they still didn't feel right. She looked down to see Cole in pain, and she covered her mouth.

 _ **Oh my god, what did I do?**_

"Oh no. Cole, I'm so sorry.." She sniffed, then ran out of the hall. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, the face that she was greeted with was her own, but her eyes had changed. Instead of her usual aqua green, they were a piercing, amethyst purple. They seemed reptilian like, except instead of a black pupil, it was white.

 _ **This is bad, really bad. Did they change when I shocked Cole? Oh my god, I just screwed myself. What happened to me? There really is something wrong with me…**_

Ryka needed to get out of here, she needed to get away _now_. She shook her head and ran to the deck, she barged past the other three boys, and ran to find Nya.

Ryka quickly found Nya's room, and knocked. She kept looking back behind her then back at the door. Her anxiety was through the roof, and she knocked again. "Nya, please, it's me! I need help!" Ryka pleaded, her voice on the verge of breaking. Nya rushed over and opened the door, letting her in. Ryka rushed in, and fell to the floor. She scrambled onto her rear and scooted toward Nya's bed. Her pupils narrowed in fear.

"Ryka, are you okay? What happened?" Nya asked, worried. She came over and sat next to her, listening. Ryka sniffed, and took a shaky breath.

"I...I.." She murmured, then cleared her throat. She explained what happened, staring at the floor in front of her. Nya listened, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe Ryka.

"I'm in deep trouble right now...they're going to confront me again, I know it." Ryka whispered. Nya pulled her closer and made Ryka face her.

"Ryka, no they won't. I won't let them. You've got to calm down, I'm sure they'll understand!" She spoke calmly and slowly, her soft eyes staring into Ryka's. Ryka put her hands onto Nya's shoulders, trembling.

"You don't understand...they have dragon scales, they know what dragon has been lingering around here. Now that Cole saw my eyes change, they're going to piece everything together, and who knows what they see in me." Ryka uttered. "What they will see, is a monster. What if they think I am just like...like..." She trailed off, then buried her head into Nya, hugging her. Her head spun with so much anxiety, she couldn't deal with this anymore. She was afraid.

"I'm going crazy...I just want to remember, I'm sick of acting like I know everything, acting like everything is fine. Nothing is fine…" Ryka murmured. Nya didn't say anything, she continued hugging her friend. She thought for a moment, then stopped hugging.

"Remember when Sensei said that there might be a book somewhere in town? Why not head out and look there?" She offered. Ryka thought for a moment, then remembered her flashback. A smile grew on her face. "Maybe...maybe I'll remember everything finally! Oh my god, Nya, let's go!" Ryka's emotions completely flipped like a light switch, she was now hopeful yet again. She held Nya's hands and jumped up and down, almost like an excited child. Nya laughed, and they quickly headed out and went to Sensei Wu's quarters. Knocking on his door, he opened the door. "Hmm? What brings you two here?" He asked. Nya explained everything briefly, Sensei Wu showed great concern, then nodded in understanding.

"I believe it's time we did go, this could be crucial to finding your missing memories." He concluded. "Nya, you stay here and make sure they do not follow us. If they ask, you mustn't tell them where we're going." Wu instructed. Nya nodded, and went the opposite direction. Wu led Ryka out of the bounty, and they traveled to the Library just outside of town.

"Agh- Hey! Watch it!" Cole yelled in pain.

"Hold still! It'll keep hurting if you move around, Rockhead!" Jay snapped back as he was tending to Cole's burns. They weren't severe, but they were pretty scuffed up.

"So run this by me again, Ryka's eyes changed?" Kai asked, confused. Cole groaned, and he turned to him.

"Yes, Kai. For the fifth time, they changed. They were aqua green, then they changed to purple. I remember seeing those eyes somewhere, but I can't remember where." Cole recalled, annoyed.

"That is strange, perhaps it's something to do with her elemental powers?" Zane suggested. Cole shook his head, staring out the window.

"I have the feeling that it isn't. It's something more than just that. Those eyes...they weren't human," He paused, thinking. In his hands, he was feeling the rough texture of the black scale he had found earlier. He thought back to where he had seen that scale before, glancing down at the scale. Cole dug deep into his memories, he eventually came to a realization. The scales, the eyes, Ryka's overall personality...how had he not seen it before?

He found himself at the time when that black dragon was battling the Great Devourer, which led him to the times when Ryka had disappeared at night, the times she was being more than just herself, almost like a different being. It all lead up to that one night when Garmadon had showed up one last time with the four golden weapons, that dragon was right behind him. Everything happened in a flash, but the only thing that he could vividly remember, was that the dragon's eyes went from a shade of green, to purple.

"Ryka...what happened to you?"

 **A/N: Ok, so I fixed up the ending, since I didn't like how it ended before. It felt too forced, I didn't give it my all, y'know? Anyway, I had a different idea of how I wanted this to pan out, so I'm fixing it up now before I continue writing the next chapter. More questions will be answered...and Ryka will finally be freed from her 'prison.' So, I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
